Moi aussi j't'aime gamin Patron x Geek
by Emmanu2004
Summary: Pour la première fois, le patron semble éprouver des sentiments... Serait-ce de l'amour? YAOI / Patron X Geek / SLG


**Hey tout le monde! Ceci est ma première fanfic (et accessoirement, mon premier yaoi). Donc, s'il-vous plaît, soyez indulgents. ^^**

 **Nan, en fait vous pouvez me défoncez verbalement, vous gênez pas.**

 **Cordialement.**

Geetron

C'était un après-midi tout à fait normal chez Mathieu Sommet. Les personnalités et leur créateur vaquaient à leurs occupations tranquillement. Maître Panda travaillait sur sa prochaine chanson mais son attention était sans cesse happée par la pousse de bambou qu'il avait placé dans sa grotte le hippie était complètement défoncé – comme d'habitude – et dormait sur la table de la cuisine le Patron regardait un porno sur son ordinateur le geek geekait et Mathieu absorbait une grande quantité d'alcool pour trouver de l'inspiration pour sa prochaine chanson. En bref, un après-midi banal. Sauf que quelque chose allait changer pour deux des personnalités. Définitivement.

Le geek avait terminé sa partie et se morfondait d'avoir à nouveau perdu le combat. Il éteignit son ordinateur sortit de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se chercher un paquet de chips. Le placard étant trop haut pour lui, il traina un tabouret et grimpa dessus. Il tendit la main pour attraper les chips quand il se sentit glisser et tomber du tabouret. Il poussa un cri de surprise et battit instinctivement des mains pour se rattraper, mais rien ne lui offrait de prise. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le choc. Mais pourtant, il ne tomba pas. Il se risqua d'ouvrir un œil... Et poussa un petit cri effrayé. Il se trouvait dans les bras du patron, le plus grand criminel qu'il connaissait. L'homme le tenait contre son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger. En entendant la petite plainte du geek, le patron eu un rictus.

\- Eh, gamin, calme toi ! Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ?

Le gamer cessa de respirer. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il était près du criminel. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Il lui suffirait de se redresser légèrement pour que... « Non ! pensa le geek. Je dois me contrôler ! » Il se débattit dans les bras du patron, qui s'esclaffa mais finit par le relâcher.

\- Évite de te retrouver dans ce genre de situations avec moi, gamin. dis l'homme en lui faisant un sourire effrayant. Tu sais comment ça se finira, sinon...

Il lui lança un regard entendu, puis s'éloigna en riant. Tétanisé, le gamer remonta dans sa chambre. En chemin, il croisa le panda qui, suite à un manque profond d'inspiration, descendait dans le jardin pour prendre l'air. Il sourit gentiment au geek qui lui répondit par un faible signe de la main. Le gamin n'était pas d'humeur à sympathiser avec qui que ce soit. Il voulait rester dans sa chambre pour réfléchir.

Il s'assit sur son lit, le menton dans la main et songea à ce qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque le patron l'avait serré contre lui. Il avait ressenti une forte chaleur partout dans son être, mais surtout au niveau de son bas-ventre. Il eu chaud rien que d'y repenser. Ces bras fermes et musclés qui le soutenaient, ces lèvres, si attirantes, sur lesquelles il avait envie de poser les siennes... « Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? songea le gamer en serrant son pikachu contre lui. Je... j'ai l'impression que... Non ! C'est impossible... » Car le geek commençait à comprendre. Il ressentait quelque chose pour le patron. Des sentiments qu'il n'avait jusque ici jamais éprouvé...

De son côté, le patron n'en menait pas large non plus. Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre, enchaînant cigarette sur cigarette. Soudain, il s'arrêta et frappa le mur à maintes reprises jusqu'à ce que ses jointures se mettent à saigner. Puis il inspira et expira pour se calmer. Le gamin l'excitait, ça, il le sentait depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Mais c'était juste un désir sexuel, le geek n'était pour lui qu'un fantasme qu'il voulait assouvir. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, il trouvait le gosse de plus en plus mignon avec sa casquette à l'envers, ses yeux bleus et son air innocent. De plus en plus, il avait envie de l'embrasser, de le lécher, de le caresser, de l'entendre crier son nom... Le criminel se frotta les tempes. Il n'était pas dans son état normal, assurément.

Au diner, l'ambiance était joyeuse. Le panda, le hippie et Mathieu riaient et plaisantaient, faisaient des mauvaises blagues. Seuls le patron et le geek gardaient le silence. Avant la fin du repas, le gamer se leva et monta dans sa chambre, ne pouvant plus supporter le regard brûlant du criminel, couvert par ses lunettes de soleil. Il ferma la porte, s'allongea sur son lit et serra contre lui. Il n'en pouvait plus! Le patron lui faisait trop d'effet. Pourtant, il était certain que l'adulte ne ressentait rien pour lui. À la limite, il devait le considérer comme un jouet avec lequel il s'amusait quand il n'avait plus de pornos à regarder. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il pleurait, mais il continuait et il balança son ours en peluche dans un coin de sa chambre.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Le geek releva brusquement la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit.

\- Fiche-moi la paix, grogna-t-il en dégageant sa tête de l'oreiller.

En disant cela, il pensait s'adresser à Mathieu ou au Panda (le hippie était sûrement trop défoncé pour lui rendre visite). Mais il se trompait. La porte grinça et il entendit des pas s'approcher de son lit. Il se retourna brusquement, une insulte au bord des lèvres. Pourtant, il ne dit rien et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.À côté de lui se tenait, les mains dans les poches et la clope au bec, le patron. Le gamer pâlit brusquement et tenta de s'éloigner de lui, mais le criminel lui attrapa le bras et l'immobilisa.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es parti, gamin? lui chuchota-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille.

\- Je... j'avais plus... plus faim... bégaya le geek en remarquant que les lèvres du patron étaient à nouveau à quelques centimètres des siennes.

Le pervers secoua la tête en prenant une mine désolée.

\- On ne t'a jamais appris à mentir, hein?

Puis il grimpa sur le lit et se glissa au dessus de l'enfant, dont la respiration s'accéléra brusquement, ce qui eu pour effet d'attiser le désir du criminel. Ses mains immobilisèrent ses poignets et il fixa sa victime préférée pendant un moment qui parut interminable au gamer.

\- Tu m'excites, gamin... Tu connais la fable du loup et de l'agneau?

Bien sûr qu'il la connaissait. Mais il était simplement trop effrayé pour faire quoi que ce soit, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de déranger le patron, qui lui murmura:

\- À la fin, le loup mange l'agneau... Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose, hein gamin?

Encore une fois, le geek ne dit rien et se contenta de verser quelques larmes, que le criminel lécha avec délectation. Puis il relâcha le gamer. Celui-ci crut un instant qu'il allait partir et le laissait tranquille. Évidemment, il se trompait. Le patron ne l'avait laissé que pour défaire sa chemise noire, qui alla rejoindre dans un coin. Puis il jeta sa cigarette et approcha son visage de sa victime. Non. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il devait le faire sien. Maintenant. Il prit le visage de l'enfant entre ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Le gamer n'avait jamais embrassé personne, et un torrent de sensations se déversa en lui. Les lèvres du patron étaient pressées contre les siennes, douces et chaudes. N'ayant aucune expérience, le geek se laissa faire, complètement désarçonné par la tournure que prenait la situation. Alors qu'il s'attendait à se faire violenter, le voilà qui embrassait le dangereux criminel qu'il convoitait secrètement. La langue du plus âgé vint inviter son cadet à approfondir le baiser. Au début timide, le gamer finit néanmoins par céder et sa langue rejoignit celle du patron, liant les deux hommes dans un tango buccal. Lorsqu'ils durent se séparer par manque de souffle, le geek fixa le criminel dans les yeux, à travers ses lunettes de soleil. Puis ses yeux descendirent vers le torse de celui-ci. Ses muscles bien dessinés ne le rendait que plus attirant. Pourtant, lorsque le patron releva son tee-shirt rouge, l'enfant ressentit une certaine gêne, accompagnée d'une peur qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours voulu?

\- Eh, gamin, détends toi un peu, lança le patron en caressant le bas-ventre du gamer.

Le geek tenta tant bien que mal de se déstresser, mais n'y parvins pas. Il continuait de trembler et, bien que la sensation du corps du criminel tout contre le sien lui procurait un plaisir plus qu'intense, il était toujours tendu.

L'adulte l'embrassa à nouveau, puis lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Il s'apprêtait à se débraguetter quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Hé, les gars! cria la voix de Mathieu. Je sais pas ce que vous foutez là-dedans, mais sortez, le panda a besoin de vous pour sa nouvelle chanson!

Le patron soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ouais, c'est bon.

Il lâcha le geek et remit sa chemise noire. L'enfant ré-enfila son tee-shirt et regarda son aîné se lever du lit.

\- Allez, viens gamin, ou Mathieu va encore criser.

\- Pa... Patron, je... je voulais te... te dire un truc...

Le criminel se tourna vers lui, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

\- Je... je...

\- Allez, accouche gamin, je vais pas te bouffer.

\- Je...

Il garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, puis regarda ses pieds.

\- Je... je t'aime.

Pendant un moment, le patron ne dit rien et le fixa, déconcerté. Puis il fit un pas vers lui. Instinctivement, le geek leva les bras devant lui, pensant qu'il allait le frapper. Pourtant, l'adulte n'en fit rien. Il le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

\- Oui, ben moi aussi je t'aime, gamin, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Hé, les gars! Putain, mais qu'est-ce que vous branlez?!

\- La ferme, la peluche! cria le criminel. On arrive, calme tes hormones!

Le geek regardait toujours son aîné avec ébahissement. Puis, il remarqua qu'il s'était collé à lui, et il recula d'un air gêné. Le patron lui jeta un dernier regard, puis lui tourna le dos pour aller ouvrir la porte.

\- Pas trop tôt, grogna le panda en les regardant. Vous savez où est le hippie? J'ai aussi besoin de lui.

\- Sans doute endormi dans un coin, complètement défoncé, grogna le pervers.

\- Je vais le chercher. Bougez pas, vous deux!

Le geek et le patron restèrent seuls.

\- Ce... C'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit? demanda le gamer en regardant l'homme en noir.

\- Ouais gamin.

Sur ce, il l'embrassa. Ils s'aimaient, et c'était nouveau pour eux deux.

 **Voilà, alors oui, c'est trop long (ou trop court selon votre point de vue), c'est sans doute pas bien écrit et c'est encore plus ennuyeux que le texte que vous êtes en train de lire. Mais je vous emmerde. Moi j'ai bien aimé écrire cette merde.**

 **Cordialement.**


End file.
